


A Match in the Darkness

by Towrittealovestory



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Watford (Simon Snow), Well kind off halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: Baz was cold, but Simon’s chest felt warm. Because Baz was warm in a way not everyone is able to feel and was a different type of light not everyone can see. But Simon could.orBaz and Simon tell the story how they met on a cold Halloween night and you can call it whatever you want, fate, magic or Simon impulsiveness. Still, they found each other.





	A Match in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Sick Of Losing Soulmates by dodie clark, which I highly recommend to listen while reading. (or while doing anything really she is awesome) 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qGFAkyfjDU

## Baz.

The Halloween party had died down. There were only a few people left. The only reason Snow and I were included in this group was, thanks because Agatha’s new little crush was too. And of course, we are her ride, so Snow doesn’t want to leave her alone. Curse Snow and his stupid good heart.

At the end, we are all in a circle in a destroyed living room. I’m tuned out of the conversation, listening instead to soft mumbles of a girl singing. 

_What a strange you are..._

I feel Snow move, he puts his arm around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. I feel his warmth. I put my arm over his shoulders to get closer to him. He turns to see me and smiles as he gets more comfortable and closer to me. 

_God knows where I would be if you hadn’t found me, sitting all alone in the dark._

I give a little smile back, and a bonus kiss in his head.

_A dumb screenshot of youth watch how a cold broken teen will desperately lean on a superglued human of proof._

“You two are so cute together!” Simon jumps a little, surprised. I look at the girl. I don’t know her. She must be one of Neil’s friend. “How did you meet?”

_A dumb screenshot of youth watch how a cold broken teen will desperately lean on a superglued human of proof._

“It’s long a story.” I simply answer.

“Oh come nights young, we have time.” The girl insists. As I was going to invent another excuse, Simon interrupts me. 

“We met when were kids.” He starts, and realize I underestimated how drunk he is. And maybe how drunk I am because I let him tell the story. 

_What the hell would I be without you?_

****

## Simon

It was unsurprisingly cold, it was October 31. 

Still, Simon was looking out the window. First, he had been watching the kids running, laughing and crying, and the parents. Then his mind fled to a fantasy. In his head his parents took him in their arms, his dad would give him a sweater and his mother a stern look because he didn’t obey her on bringing one. Still, she would hug him. 

Someone pulled his arm. “It’s movie night.” Simon took his arm back, and frown to the 30′s woman. Selene. Simon didn’t like her a lot. She thought Simon was possed. At the time he thought he might have been. Electrics turned off and on by themselves around, sometimes things even set on fire. “Come on, don’t make a fight about it.”

Movie night seem like a jail sentence compared to the fantasies in his head, and the kids running free behind him. And before it became a full thought it was an action. 

Simon jumped out of the window.

He was running before he knew where he was going. He run until he lungs and legs yelled for a break. He looked around, he was around of those houses he imagined his parents would take him when they came back for him.  This neighborhood was quieter than the one around the orphanage.  There were less kids, and no one was running. Instead, there were kids walking in elaborate costumes and only a few were his parents, the rest seem more like maids. Only a few of the houses were decorated but the ones that were, it was incredible. 

Simon bumped into someone and had to take steps back to recover balance. He looked up and found a harsh glare. He kept walking backward, now because he was scared. The man had dark gray hair, an intense glare and a widow pick that convinced Simon that he was a vampire. “Aren’t you going to apologize?” It felt like the words were stuck in his throat. “Are you lost?” The man sounded more mad than considerate.

Simon only reacted to run again, in another unknown direction, he turned into an alley. He rested his back on the wall, breathing heavily again. He let himself fall to the floor. His breathing didn’t stabilize, instead, it turned into weeping. He felt disappearing within the darkness of the night, the cold air froze his lungs with every deep breath. 

“W-what was I t-thinking?” Simon clenched one of his hands into a fist, probably picking some dirt in the process.

“You weren’t, clearly” Simon jumped to the voice. 

As the boy step closer to Simon, Simon notices it was a flashlight what the boy was holding. It was a flame. Directly from his hand. 

“W-wh-” Simon dragged back, scared. 

“Hey, it’s okay” He stopped moving as the boy’s voice changed from sarcastic to quiet and surprisingly calming voice. The boy sat down in front of Simon. 

“H-how do y-you do t-that?“ Simon hadn’t completely let his guard down, still watching carefully the boy.

The boy looked hesitant for a second, “It’s magic.” He is crazy, Simon thought. “Do weird things happened around you? Lights on and off, T.V’s turning on and off.” 

And then they were talking. “Well, I do keep burning the grass around me.” Simon laughed after a while. The boy, Baz, was holding his hand up so Simon could feel the warmth of the flame. Simon had long stopped staring the fire and started to observe the source of it. Baz seem older than Simon, or maybe it was the way he talked. Not exactly the way a 10-year-old would. 

“Are you lost?” Baz asked after a while of silence.

“I-I run away...” 

“From your family?” Baz didn’t seem to judge him for it or react actually.

“I don’t know my parents,” There was something in Baz’s face Simon couldn’t quite read, “or my family.” Baz took his hand, tight. It was so cold. Simon almost felt like crying, but there was something soothing about Baz presence. He was so calm for a kid. 

“My mother is dead.” Simon didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. He hug Baz. The fire was gone. Baz didn’t react first. Simon didn’t give or receive a lot of hugs. He definitely hadn’t received one like this one before. Baz was cold, but Simon’s chest felt warm. Because Baz was warm in a way not everyone is able to feel and was a different type of light not everyone can see. But Simon could. 

“We should go back, my father is going to kill me,” Baz whispered, but neither of them move.

“I-I want to see you a-again Baz” Simon cursed the way every word stumbled their way out of his mouth. Simon held his pinky up. 

“We will.” Simon preferred to trust Baz’s confident voice as they linked fingers.”I promise Simon.” 

Fire and smoked danced around their hands, almost like a seal of his words. 

***

## Baz.

“And we did.” I finish the story, taking Simon’s hand. And the fire and smoke start to dance in a known and old harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Halloween theme fic...I mean it happens on Halloween, that kinda counts(?) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language, I tried to correct everything.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
